legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Uru Mais
Uru Mais (ウル・メイス, Uru Meisu, alt. "Ul Mace") is a location in Legend of Legaia. It is found within the upper midwest of Karisto Kingdom. Uru Mais is an ancient ruin full of mystery and new types of Seru. Uru Mais was once under the jurisdiction of the city of Sol. Seru Trappers from Sol would travel to Uru Mais in order to capture new types of Seru. However, when the whispers would come the Seru Trappers would flee, believing these whispers to be the voice of a demon. For some reason the Mist cannot penetrate the area surrounding Uru Mais. Storyline The Ra-Seru heroes find themselves traveling to Uru Mais in a quest to obtain the Fire Droplet needed to create the Timespace Bombs that would grant them access to Nivora Ravine and safely destroy the Ice Seru, Koru. The Ra-Seru heroes notice that the Mist does not surround the area and speculate that the ruins somehow have the power to hold the Mist off without the need of a Genesis Tree. The heroes run up the steps to the ruins when suddenly they hear whispers. As they try to make out what the whispers are saying three entrances along the sides of Uru Mais are opened. The Ra-Seru heroes must travel through each one and dream. After each dream the heroes are transported to the top of the ruins and more images of Tieg, the half-human half-Seru God of Legaia who is also known as Rem, God of Time. The whispers can also be understood more clearly than before. Once each of the Ra-Seru heroes has dreamed all of Tieg's words can be heard and the Fire Droplet can be obtained.whispersOnce this is done they can receive the Fire Droplet from Tieg, the half-human half-Seru God of Legia who is also known as Rem, God of Time. After the Fire Droplet is received the heroes head down the stairs when suddenly the entire area begins to shake. The Ra-Seru reveal to Vahn, Noa and Gala that it is the evil Sim-Seru Juggernaut that is approaching, urging them to flee! A lovely FMV is shown where Juggernaut destroys Uru Mais and disappears immediately after. The penultimate chapter of forces the Ra-Seru heroes to journey to the Seru-Kai in order to stop the crazed Songi from taking it over in his quest to become God. The Ra-Seru are unable to warp straight to the Seru-Kai as Songi did and so they travel back to the ancient ruins in order to contact Tieg so he can open the portal to the home of the Seru. Tieg hears their words and opens a portal to transport them to the world of the Seru-Kai. 'Three Chambers' {C}Red Entrance: Vahn dreams about an incident in his childhood that reveals the fate of his mother, Nora, and how his father Val crippled his leg. Green Entrance: Noa's past is revealed. Her parents are shown for the first time as well as how she met Terra. Blue Entrance: Gala dreams about an incident between him and Songi during the Biron Ritual Tournament. It dives into the relationship between Songi and Gala. After going through the three doors, the Heroes speak to Tieg and receive the Fire Droplet. Afterwards Juggernaut destroys Uru Mais. Juggernautattacks.jpg Juggernautattacks1.jpg Juggernautattacks2.jpg Juggernautattacks3.jpg Juggernautattacks4.jpg Juggernautattacks5.jpg Juggernautattacks6.jpg Juggernautattacks7.jpg Juggernautattacks8.jpg Juggernautattacks9.jpg Juggernautattacks10.jpg Juggernautattacks11.jpg Juggernautattacks12.jpg Juggernautattacks13.jpg Juggernautattacks14.jpg Juggernautattacks15.jpg Juggernautattacks16.jpg Map Trivia *After Uru Mais is destroyed you can find a Magic Grail by searching its ruins. Category:Locations Category:Locations: Legend of Legaia